


美好一日

by Lisimo



Series: “阶梯”系列续翻 [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Drawing, Face-Fucking, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisimo/pseuds/Lisimo
Summary: 威尔从轮椅上挪到床上，重重瘫倒。“我再也不和你去买银餐具了。”





	美好一日

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Good Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015101) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



> 作者的话：十分感谢负责beta的Makenna！

威尔从轮椅上挪到床上，重重瘫倒。“我再也不和你去买银餐具了。”  
  
“我想我们有理由指望刚买的餐具能用一段时间。”汉尼拔生起火，跪在壁炉前添进细长条的引火干柴。  
  
“不，我是认真的。永远不去了。如果以后还需要更多银餐具，你就自己去买。”  
  
“你不该对我的精挑细选感到意外。我们每日每餐都会用到这些餐具。外表固然重要，手感亦然，例如重量和拿在手中的平衡感。”  
  
“我明白。真的。但是你今天把玩了足有上百把叉子。还有那最后一套餐具里的每一根勺子。”威尔伸了个懒腰，舒展双臂，然后耷拉下来悬在床垫边缘。“那么多勺子。”  
  
“已经完成了。”汉尼拔在他身边坐下。威尔伸懒腰的时候衬衫扯上去了一点，汉尼拔把衬衣推得更上，露出肚子，用一根手指从威尔的肚脐眼游弋到胸骨下端，然后指甲沿着这条线刮回去，留下一条淡淡的红痕。  
  
威尔看着他：“想让我脱掉衣服吗？”  
  
“如果你愿意的话。裤子也脱掉。”  
  
“有什么具体理由吗？”  
  
“是的，出于一个非常具体的理由。”  
  
威尔褪去衬衣，扔在地上。脱掉裤子花了更长时间。因为石膏的缘故，他不得不牺牲了几条裤子，把裤腿从后面裁开好穿进去，否则就只能一直穿着运动长裤，那样的话他会觉得自己穿着睡衣就出门了。尽管裤子裁开了，但还是花了一些功夫才绕过石膏脱下来。离拆掉石膏只剩几周了，威尔已经迫不及待了。  
  
裤子也扔到地上的时候，汉尼拔起身把所有衣服放进门边的洗衣篮里，然后回到他身边，双手搭在威尔腰间。  
  
“内裤也要？”威尔问。  
  
“是的。”  
  
威尔抬起屁股，好让汉尼拔把他的四角内裤剥掉。内裤也进了洗衣篮。威尔双臂交叉枕在脑后：“现在呢？”  
  
汉尼拔打量着他，一手放在他大腿内侧，缓缓上移。“我想要画你。”他说。  
  
威尔努力压下微笑：“找借口骗我脱了个精光。我不确定是不是该让你画。”  
  
“但你会同意的。”  
  
“也许吧。先去喂狗，我考虑考虑。”  
  
“如你所愿。”  
  
他走出房间，威尔依旧躺在床上，听着木地板上汉尼拔的脚步声和狗狗爪子跑动的声音，心里暖洋洋的，惬意舒适。他闭上眼睛，抻长身体，背像反着的弓一般从床上挺起，然后再倒回去。他听见汉尼拔打开水龙头给狗狗们的碗换水，并且低声责怪着跳到他脚踝上的假发。然后又是一阵水池的响动。汉尼拔大概是在清洗新买的餐具，这样晚餐就能用上了。威尔漫不经心地想着，就这么等待着。  
搭在他膝盖上的手唤醒了他，他睁开眼睛。汉尼拔拿来了素描本和铅笔。“你想让我怎么做？”威尔问。  
  
“请面对炉火侧卧，任何姿势都行，只要你舒适。”  
  
威尔侧躺着舒展身体，脑袋支在枕头上，竖起一边膝盖，一手搭在大腿上。“可以吗？”  
  
“是的，非常好。”  
  
威尔听着火焰噼啪与铅笔沙沙，盯着炉火。过了一会儿，温斯顿和假发小跑着进来，在汉尼拔脚边趴下。威尔打了个哈欠，闭上眼睛。他以为汉尼拔会说点什么，但他只是继续画着。他一定已经对威尔的眼睛了如指掌，无须临摹也能画出来。  
  
威尔觉得汉尼拔如今对他的身体想必也已了如指掌了。这个念头让他动了动身子，大腿并拢，回想着汉尼拔在他肌肤上的抚摸。  
  
“不耐烦了？”汉尼拔问。  
  
“不，我没事。你慢慢来。”  
  
然而他的思绪开了个头就停不下来了。威尔记起汉尼拔任由自己把他推倒在床上，骑在他胸膛上，挺进他的口中。威尔的阴茎开始硬起来了。  
  
“威尔，请努力保持不动。”汉尼拔的声音听起来像被逗乐了。  
  
“正在努力呢，”威尔忍着笑说，“好像没什么用。”  
  
“那么还好我差不多已经完成了。总有一天我要好好研究一下你勃起的阴茎。”汉尼拔伸出手，用铅笔平滑的一端拂过威尔的整根勃起。  
  
那感觉过于美妙。威尔仰面躺着，双腿大开：“是吗？”  
  
“是的。我会仔仔细细慢慢研究。到时候你可得耐心点儿。”  
  
汉尼拔上下滑动着铅笔，从顶端一直到底部。威尔用胯部磨蹭着床单，然后向上挺动。“但不是今天。“他说。  
  
“不，不是今天。我认为你今天已经足够耐心了。”  
  
威尔向他伸出手，汉尼拔任由他把自己拖过去亲吻。他的嘴唇又暖又软，贴着威尔的唇，狡猾的舌头让威尔想起几周前的那段对话。  
  
 _“把我摆成你喜欢的姿势。在我身上跪下。把你的阴茎按在我嘴上。”_ 想起汉尼拔的话，威尔更硬了。他几乎可以感觉到汉尼拔的嘴和咽喉裹紧自己。  
  
“你想要什么？”汉尼拔问。他用鼻子蹭过威尔的下巴，舌头和牙齿陷进那肌肤里。  
  
威尔决定要他兑现诺言。他双手放在汉尼拔肩膀上，轻易就将他推坐在地板上。汉尼拔仰视着威尔，眼睛亮亮的，被威尔胡茬磨得发红的双唇微微张开。威尔的阴茎跳动了一下。他一手勾住汉尼拔的肩膀，狠狠亲他，咬住他下唇轻轻撕扯。汉尼拔顺从倾身，抓紧威尔的腰和上臂。  
  
威尔挪到床沿，床发出吱呀声响。他张开双腿，一手扯着汉尼拔的头发拉他过来。汉尼拔膝行靠近，抬起头睁大双眼看着威尔，如同凝视着某种神迹，仿佛威尔是琼浆玉液，他想要一饮而尽，与之融为一体。  
  
他的头发滑过威尔指间，在壁炉前坐了那么久已经烤得暖烘烘的了。威尔拇指摩挲着他的脸颊，感受着暖意。汉尼拔的脸微微发红，要么是因为炉火，要么是因为欲望。他的阴茎在裤裆里明显地鼓起来。  
  
“你很喜欢这样。”威尔说。  
  
“是的。”汉尼拔低声回答，声音里充满欲念。  
  
威尔拇指按住他的下唇，伸进他口中。汉尼拔湿热的嘴吮吸着那根手指，眼睛半闭。威尔挣扎着才忍住没有直接插入他口中挺动，那感觉该多棒。  
  
“为什么？”威尔问。  
  
汉尼拔慢慢朝他眨眨眼，在威尔抽出手指时慢慢舔舐过指腹。“这种体验让人心醉神迷。”他缓慢而沙哑地说道，一字一顿，声音越来越低。“你的气味。你的滋味。你的双手。你在掌控。”  
  
“我在掌控。你喜欢这样？”他的目光无法从汉尼拔唇上的水光移开。  
  
“你需要我的回答吗？”  
  
“我不需要你做任何事。你愿意的话可以开始晚餐。”  
  
汉尼拔抬起眼睫看他：“我已经说过许多遍，不是吗？”  
  
“有吗？我不太记得了。你可能还得说一遍。”  
  
“我更愿意成为你失去控制的对象。”汉尼拔低语，“但我也同样享受你的掌控。”  
  
威尔一手攥着汉尼拔的头发，一手握着自己阴茎。他把顶端按在汉尼拔唇上，然后顶入他口中，直到他明显出现了吞咽困难，然后威尔又用力向里推进了一点。他感到顶端插入汉尼拔的喉咙，那里火热地绞紧了他，感到汉尼拔几不可闻的呻吟而发出的振动。  
  
他想要站起来猛地抽插，然而他抓住汉尼拔的头发，把他推后一点，然后再拉近，感到他嘴唇的包裹与舌头的滑动。他再次把汉尼拔拉近，然后按住他。  
  
汉尼拔的手指掐进威尔的大腿里。威尔能听见他从鼻腔喘着粗气，艰难地呼吸。威尔推开他：“到床上来躺下，我要好好做这个。”  
  
汉尼拔连鞋也没脱，爬到床上，仰面躺平，微张着湿润的嘴唇，等待着。威尔在他身边跪了一会，掌心隔着裤子抚摸他勃起的阴茎。汉尼拔的嘴张大了一点，全神贯注地向上凝视着威尔。  
  
“我回来的时候，我们说过要谈谈这个的。”威尔说。  
  
汉尼拔微微动了动下巴，点了头。  
  
“你到底想要什么？我知道不仅仅是要我把阴茎放在你口中。”  
  
“我告诉过你了。”汉尼拔说。  
  
“你想要我失控。太笼统了。”  
  
“我想要任何你想给我的东西，无论那是什么。”  
  
威尔垂眼看着汉尼拔：他衣衫不整，头发凌乱，脸上泛起红晕，双目圆睁。本应是脆弱的模样，但在威尔眼里这副样子恰是汉尼拔最强大的一面——毫不设防，展示着他全部力量。  
  
“你想要我伤害你吗？”威尔问。  
  
“你想要伤害我吗？”  
  
“有时候想。不像以前那么频繁了。”  
  
“也许我早该问的。”  
  
威尔忍住了翻白眼的冲动。他一腿跨过汉尼拔的胸膛，骑到他身上。汉尼拔双手环住威尔的臀部。威尔用还沾着他唾液的阴茎摩擦他的双唇和下巴，然后再次插入。  
  
威尔一手抓着床头，一手抓住汉尼拔的头发，挺身深入，直到能感到汉尼拔喉咙带来的紧致，然后他保持那个姿势，在心里默数，感觉着汉尼拔努力容纳他。汉尼拔放在他臀部的手越来越用力，足以留下淤青。汉尼拔眼神阴暗，但没有挣扎，没有发出一丝声音，也没有表现出任何反对的意思。  
  
威尔抽出来之后，汉尼拔大口吸气，然后一动不动地躺着喘息。“你想从中得到什么？”威尔问。  
  
“你想把我怎么办？”  
  
威尔两只手指按在汉尼拔唇上，一边任由他吮吸着，一边陷入思索。如果他能任意处置汉尼拔的话，他想会怎么办？他很怀疑自己是否能真的任意处置汉尼拔。汉尼拔曾对他说愿意亲手献上屠刀，任由威尔剜出他的心。威尔不想那么极端，但是他确实喜欢逼迫汉尼拔。他以前也总是喜欢逼迫汉尼拔。不仅仅是在肉体上。  
  
威尔一把紧攥住汉尼拔的头发，牢牢固定着他的头，让他无法移开视线：“你曾经说过你幻想吮吸我手指上的鲜血。你现在还幻想那个吗？”  
  
短促的停顿之后，汉尼拔说：“不。”  
  
“我不在的时候你自慰过吗？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“想着我？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“在你的想象里，我做了什么？”汉尼拔猛地闭上眼睛，威尔一巴掌扇在他脸上。尽管没太用力，但那清脆的声音还是把他俩都吓了一跳。威尔咽了咽口水，阴茎跳动着。他比自己想象中还要喜欢这么做。“睁开眼睛。”他说。  
  
汉尼拔仰视着他，伸出舌头舔舐阴茎顶端。威尔的阴茎跳动了一下，流出一股前液，滴落在汉尼拔的衬衣领口。威尔瞪着那副景象，在汉尼拔的蓝色棉衬衣和灰色纽扣上是自己充血的阴茎。他的视线回到汉尼拔脸上，看见他得意的笑容。  
  
“这就是你的答案？”他说。  
  
“这是一部分答案。”汉尼拔往威尔掌控的相反方向仰头，威尔不知不觉加重了手上的力道，这动作似乎取悦了汉尼拔。“我想了很多场景，那是其中之一。”  
  
“你知道吧，要从你嘴里得到直截了当的回答简直是不可能的任务。我走之后你第一次自慰时想的什么？”  
  
汉尼拔的视线飘到了一旁：“你不会喜欢的。”  
  
“汉尼拔，那是你的幻想，和我喜不喜欢没关系。”  
  
“我想象他伤害了你，想象我把你困在床上一整天，甚至不止一天。也许整个养伤期间都把你困在床上。”  
  
“不切实际，也不太可能。”  
  
“幻想通常如此。”  
  
“还有呢？”威尔问，“当我好几周都困在床上的时候，你打算对我做什么？”  
  
汉尼拔喉结动了动，显出皮肤下紧张的肌肉。他在床上动了动身子：“我喂你吃饭，给你洗澡，抱着你。”  
  
“而我就任由你那么做？”  
  
汉尼拔垂下眼：“你任由我那么做，你很享受。”  
  
这就是汉尼拔幻想的核心所在，不是强行把威尔困在床上，而是威尔心甘情愿想要留下，想要汉尼拔给予他的一切。汉尼拔不安地左顾右盼，肩膀压在床垫上，不肯与威尔对视，而威尔从这一切中窥见了真相。  
  
“现实中你也想要那样做吗？”他问。  
  
汉尼拔慢慢朝对他眨眼：“你会愿意吗？”  
  
“几周不行，不过我会考虑的。还有呢？一定还有其他的。我很难相信你一边幻想着喂我葡萄一边自慰。”  
  
“真的吗？对我来说并不难想象。不过确实还有别的。你像现在这样把我按倒，或者把我翻过来。我猜都带有一点——利用的成份。我为你所用。实际上的利用，性爱中的利用。”  
  
“而你乐在其中。”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“就像你现在乐于为我所用一样？”  
  
汉尼拔在他身下动了一下，舌头快速舔过下唇，留下一道水痕。“是的。也许我早该清楚你会选择以这种方式剖析我，而不是伤害我的身体。这样更符合你的性情，以及你的嗜好（appetite）。”  
  
“什么嗜好？”威尔问道，依旧盯着汉尼拔的嘴，他的阴茎已经硬到了极点。  
  
“出于好奇的残忍。你会像生物学家进行活体解剖那样干净利落。疼痛只是副作用，而非你的目的。”  
  
威尔撤后一点，然后弯腰吻他，咬着他的下唇，攥紧他的头发。“我只对你这样，我发誓，”他低头看着汉尼拔——头发一团糟，嘴唇肿胀，衣衫不整，领口大开，“老天，我真想把你给生吞活剥了。”  
  
汉尼拔急促地呼出一口气，紧紧闭上眼。  
  
威尔一把扯开汉尼拔的衣领，衬衫纽扣崩开，露出一半胸膛。然后威尔俯下身去，牙齿陷进汉尼拔的肩头，汉尼拔也曾咬过他同样的位置。威尔的牙齿陷进柔软温暖的肌肤，他用力咬下去，然后加大力度。  
  
他咬破了皮肤，尝到了鲜血，这时汉尼拔在他身下弓起身子。威尔抬头看他。他俩都气喘吁吁，阴茎勃起。  
  
“威尔——”汉尼拔向他伸出手，而他用力按着汉尼拔。  
  
威尔一把扯开汉尼拔的裤子，解放他的阴茎。他们一同动作，肌肤相亲，唇齿相依。汉尼拔舔过威尔牙齿边缘，发出低沉而颤抖的呻吟。  
  
威尔一手环住两人的阴茎，一边撸动，一边将另一只手覆上咬痕。汉尼拔分开的双腿紧紧箍住他的身体，火热潮湿的喘息拂过他的双唇与脸颊。汉尼拔抱紧他，然后身子一颤，达到了高潮。威尔继续撸动着，汉尼拔黏稠的精液和低沉狂乱的声音让威尔几秒之后也射了出来。  
  
等高潮的眩晕过去，他的眼中不再只有汉尼拔暗色的双眸和充血的嘴唇之后，他盯着汉尼拔肩头的咬痕和模糊的血迹。  
  
“别道歉。”汉尼拔说，喑哑的声音让威尔的五脏六腑由于残留的情欲而滚烫起来。  
  
“我没打算道歉。你没道过歉。”一丝鲜血又涌上来。他碰了碰那里，指尖染得一片鲜红，然后他把那片鲜红舔干净。  
  
汉尼拔翻身把他压在床上，用全身的重量压着威尔，带着一种奇怪的虔诚张开嘴吻着他的脖子。  
  
“疼吗？”威尔问。  
  
“你想让我疼吗？”  
  
“汉尼拔。”  
  
“不是很疼。可能我对咬痕的感受不如你那样强烈。”  
  
“你没咬破皮肤。”威尔说。  
(*You didn't break the skin.）  
  
汉尼拔抬起头，温柔地吻在他嘴上：“你喜欢的话可以弄破我的任何部分*。”  
(*You can break any part of me you like.）  
  
这只是对事实的陈述，而非许可。“这对我来说就够了，”威尔说。汉尼拔枕着威尔的胸膛，威尔双手滑进他皱巴巴的棉质衬衣底下。“抱歉弄掉了纽扣。我可以把它们缝回去。”  
  
“别管纽扣。我有许多衬衣，这件维持现状就好。”  
  
“情种。”威尔在他耳边说。  
  
汉尼拔只是把他抱得更紧，然后闭上眼睛。他们谁都没有打算起身清洗。过一会肯定会变得不舒服，但现在他们都不想动，清洗似乎也没那么重要。  
  
*  
  


威尔醒来的时候独自一人，干净清爽。假发蜷在他颈窝边，小脑袋搭在他肩膀上。一定是汉尼拔把它放上来的，它还太小了，没法自己跳到床上。温斯顿正趴在地上凝望着他。

 

威尔伸手挠了挠温斯顿的耳朵：“嘿老兄。我知道，这不公平。”

 

他看了看时间，刚过七点，怪不得厨房方向已经传来香味和响动了。威尔穿上放在床尾的睡衣，下了床。狗狗们跟在他身后，导致从临时卧室拐进走廊的急转弯更难走了，轮椅还差点辗过温斯顿的尾巴。

 

威尔终于摇着轮椅来到厨房，汉尼拔弯下腰亲他。“晚餐有什么特别想吃的吗？”

 

“你已经开始做了。”

 

“我在做法式洋葱汤。如果你想吃别的，洋葱汤可以先放着。”

 

“今天是不是我提什么要求都能得到满足？”

 

汉尼拔低头看了他一会，眼神带着暖意。汉尼拔身上依旧穿着那件缺了纽扣的衬衣。“是的。”他说。

 

有一瞬间威尔想说吃华盛顿带回来的那盒卡夫芝士通心粉*，但是这么做对汉尼拔好像有点太残忍了。“上次那种山羊奶酪挞可以吗？配汤一起吃？”

 

 

“当然。你愿意帮忙吗？”

 

“没问题。要我做什么？”

 

汉尼拔让他把黄油切成小块，放进面粉里，准备做奶酪挞的面皮，自己则开始准备馅料。料理机搅拌面粉的时候有节奏地撞击着碗壁，发出闷闷的咔哒声，伴随着锅里洋葱的嘶嘶声、狗狗爪子跑过地板的啪嗒声、外头的风声，谱成一首交响乐。威尔猛然意识到这音乐会伴他左右，直到永远。

 

汉尼拔在厨房里忙活的动作伴随着暴雨的击打声和金属锅铲碰到平底锅沿发出的清脆声响。威尔一边看着汉尼拔，一边心不在焉地切黄油，直到汉尼拔转过来看他。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“你肩膀怎么样了？”威尔问。

 

汉尼拔拉开一边衬衣，露出贴在伤口上的白色纱布块。“想看看吗？”

 

威尔点头。汉尼拔走到轮椅边，单膝跪下，揭开纱布。伤口上抹着一层薄薄的消毒药膏，但威尔依然能看到自己留下的通红齿痕。“真不敢相信是我干的。”

 

“我能相信。”汉尼拔抬眼看他，眼神明亮。

 

威尔把纱布再次贴好。“快去炒你的洋葱。”

 

汉尼拔翘起一边嘴角：“好的，威尔，如你所愿。”

 

*

 

沙拉里加了无花果和鹅肝，以百里香茎叶做装饰。汉尼拔先把威尔那盘端上桌，然后站在一边看着他吃了一口。听到威尔愉悦的声音，汉尼拔虽没有微笑，但依旧露出柔软的满意神色。

 

“你在巴尔的摩时用来装点盘子的小鸟头骨什么的都去哪儿了？”开始喝汤时威尔问道。

 

“我猜它们都躺在FBI物证室的某个角落里。也许它们会成为杰克的邪恶心理博物馆的展品之一呢。”

 

“谢了啊，我问的不是那些东西真的去了哪儿。”

 

“你是说为什么在这里不用那些东西了。”

 

威尔点了点头，满口都是融化奶酪和焦糖化洋葱的浓郁甜香。

 

汉尼拔用勺子戳破盖在洋葱汤上的面包片，然后停了下来：“以前我觉得那么做挺有意思。死亡的象征伴随用餐。为宾客提供赖以为生的飨宴，与此同时提醒他们没有什么能够永存。”

 

“你现在觉得没意思了？”

 

“那样的提醒已经没有必要了，”汉尼拔直视威尔的眼睛，“我对时间的飞逝有了切肤感受。”

 

“我不觉得我们谁即将死去。”威尔说。

 

“你想念那些装饰吗？我计划等月底把其他东西搬来，那边房子彻底退租之后就可以煮蜗牛了，也许可以把蜗牛壳留下。”

 

“别为了我这么做，”威尔说，“我只是好奇。”

 

汉尼拔拿出山羊奶酪挞的时候还带着烤箱的热度。汉尼拔在奶酪挞中央放上两小串弯弯的红醋栗，仿佛苍白皮肤上的两道牙龈。汉尼拔切开奶酪挞时威尔差点以为里面会流出鲜血。

 

汉尼拔在两人盘子上各放上一块奶酪挞，然后从中央那串红醋栗中拈起一颗：“我可以吗？”

 

威尔盯着他：“你要做什么？”

 

汉尼拔将那颗红果递到威尔嘴边，威尔张开嘴把它吃掉。他在汉尼拔全神贯注的凝视下咀嚼着，感觉自己涨红了脸。

 

汉尼拔的拇指由上至下划过威尔的脖子。“谢谢你。”

 

他把装着奶酪挞的盘子端上桌，然后坐下来享用。

 

*

 

晚餐之后，威尔躺进沙发里，舒服得叹了一声。汉尼拔又做了爱尔兰咖啡，这次上面没有奶油。威尔浑身由里到外暖和起来，双脚垫高，靠在汉尼拔身上。

 

“所以我现在能看画吗？”

 

“如果你想要的话，”汉尼拔低头看他，“我走开的话你会翻车吗？”

 

威尔给了他腿上一拳，坐起身来：“快去。”

 

汉尼拔取来了素描本。画上的威尔躺在床尾，壁炉的火光映照在肌肤，不过不像威尔预期中那样过度浪漫化。汉尼拔将他的脸描绘得如此精准，威尔看着画中人便能记起看着汉尼拔作画时的感受。他由于这样仔细的审视而感到不适，但他喜欢得到汉尼拔的关注，一贯如此。画中人翘起一边嘴角，微微露出坏笑，但眼神柔软，满是喜爱，注视着正在作画的汉尼拔。

 

画中人的身体非常写实，从疤痕到由于攀爬厨房流理台失败而在膝盖上留下的淤青，以及拜汉尼拔厨艺所赐而增加的体重。威尔以为汉尼拔的笔会将他美化，但是画中却是他的真实写照：卧在床上，打了石膏的脚格格不入地放着，望向汉尼拔的眼神中不是恋慕，而是爱意与容忍。

 

威尔啜饮咖啡：“我以为你不会把石膏也画进去。”

 

“为什么？你觉得我认为石膏很丑？”

 

“你不一定觉得丑，大概会觉得它格格不入。和整幅画不合，不是吗？带玻璃纤维石膏的裸体画？”

 

“比起幻想，我更偏好现实。”

 

“你更偏好改变现实来实现你的幻想。”

 

汉尼拔一只手臂环住他，下巴搁在他脑袋上。“大部分时候确实是这样。但你不一样。我的幻想里没什么出乎意料的，而你每天都带给我惊喜。”

 

威尔倒下，仰头抬眼看着汉尼拔，仔细打量着汉尼拔的脸庞：“我觉得我好像漏了些什么。”

 

“何出此言？”

 

“你表现得……”威尔摇了摇头。汉尼拔表现得介于情意绵绵和酩酊大醉之间。威尔会归咎于那个咬痕——汉尼拔终于得到了与他对威尔的期许相近的暴力，但是他在咬痕之前就已经这副样子了。

 

“也许只是因为我度过了美好的一日。”

 

一日。汉尼拔说出这词时微微的重音在威尔脑海里听起来声如洪钟，于是他思索起来，很快就想到了。“今天是我们认识的日子。两年之前。是——”威尔停下来。

 

“我们的纪念日。”汉尼拔饶有兴味地说，脸上带着微笑，露出利齿边缘。

 

威尔的视线落在咖啡上。即便不从初识而从初夜开始算，汉尼拔也是他这辈子相处最久的恋人。他以为那感觉会如同灾难，但其实并非如此。“两年了。”

 

“时光飞逝，不是吗？”

 

“是啊，除了你抛下我逃去法国那一年之外。”

 

汉尼拔亲了亲他头顶。“讲道理，我们还能活三四十年。等我们都变成老头子的时候，你还会拿这事来说我吗？”

 

“可能会，”威尔说。他双手捧住马克杯，“四十年。这样的话我大半辈子都会和你一起。”

 

“的确。我希望你会。”汉尼拔从边桌上拿起书翻开，开始阅读。

 

威尔看着炉火，喝着咖啡。他感受着汉尼拔环住他的手臂，温暖的身体，柔顺的棉质衬衣贴在威尔脸上的感觉。威尔试图想象四十年之后他们依然这样。运气好的话，到时候他们甚至还会住在这座房子里，还在用现在的马克杯喝咖啡。

 

这样的想象让威尔胸口发疼，好的那种疼痛。他用手按在胸骨上方，比喉咙低几寸的地方，留住那种感觉。“我也希望如此。”他说。

汉尼拔没有回答，但收紧了环在威尔肩上的双臂，将他抱得更紧。

 

**-阶梯系列之十六·美好一日 完-**

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：悄摸过纪念日还不主动说的老汉简直了！情种一枚无误


End file.
